


Tornado and Deceit

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's cold outside, M/M, Shiro and Lance are MARRIED, being snowed in, they're so cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Being snowed in is not that fun but it's an ideal occasion to stay home with your loved ones





	Tornado and Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> For @HedonistInk !!  
> Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!

“It's still going.” 

Lance sighed as he leaned against the window, his forehead getting cold by touching the glass, his eyes floating from snowflake to snowflake. They had been forced to stay inside for two whole days now, being snowed in. He groaned before sitting back, letting the curtains fall back and hide that horrible white hell from his view.

Shiro was currently busy being a warm bench for their two rabbits who had probably decided it was more comfortable to sit on his chest than on the carpet and he had let them do their thing, enjoying the small weights and petting them with a smile on his face. It was always funny to see people’s face whenever they ask what sort of pet they had - assuming like they do, seeing how Shiro was big and ready to pet any dogs, that they had least had a dog or a cat and being very surprised when they realized he had two adorable fur balls. 

They had adopted their rabbits at the same time two years ago and it had been a decision they never regretted. The first one was a Holland Lop, partially brown with splotches of white on his lower body with with an equally white belly and a curious black spot over his left eye. The second one was a White Pannon with adorable red eyes and a fur that was slightly too long for him to be purebred. They were named respectively Tornado and Deceit for their incredible capabilities of running havoc inside of the house and acting like they did nothing wrong.

A lot of cables had been lost during their first week of having them and they had to protect most of their wooden furniture from their tiny evil teeth. The worst part of it? They were literally too cute to be mad at them forever and they received more treats than they deserved. 

“Stop looking outside, you’re only going to put yourself in either a sad mood or an irritated one. Either because you want to get out and you can’t or you want to get out but it is too cold.” Shiro said, not quite focusing on him.

Lance walked toward his husband, mindful of the toys laying about on the floor and settled down beside him. It allowed to pick Deceit’s attention as the rabbit jumped off of Shiro - earning himself a groan from the man - and hopped towards Lance, sniffer going wild. The rabbit raised on his hind legs to check if Lance had anything interesting, decided that he didn’t and began to trot towards his favorite hiding area. It was an hollowed cube they picked at the pet store, initially made for cats but it was perfect for their tiny terrors.

“I’ve been betrayed.” Moaned Shiro, looking as the fluffy white butt disappeared into the mouth of the Cube. “I know now I am not interesting enough for him.”

“He probably just wanted a snack, which I didn’t deliver. Fluff butt is definitely spoiled rotten.”

Lance bent over to pet Tornado who decided he too didn’t like that much attention and went off to thump on the floor before deciding it was too much trouble and laid down where he was. Deceit didn’t seem to be happy with his kind of brother’s decision and ran into him, sending the both of them into a game of tag around the room.

“Speaking of snack,” Shiro said while getting up, helping himself with the couch. “It should nearly be time for lunch. Do you want anything?”

Lance sighed before leaning back, his eyes following the whereabouts of their terrors. They were running and binking on the carpet, avoiding the wood flooring while at high speed. They had made that mistake early on and slipped pretty comically and Lance was sure their ego was more than bruised by that. They were smart enough to change their speed depending on the floor material and smart enough to know where to jump to get extra food and that was kind of a surprise.

“I dunno. Rabbit stew?” He joked as Tornado ran over him then under his bent legs with Deceit not far behind but never getting close to actually climb on Lance. (That was a privilege that only Shiro and Allura owned and Lance was kind of bitter about it. He hide it pretty well as he cuddled Tornado close to him.)

“Har har, you can stop making that joke now. I know you love those fluff butts as much as I do.” 

“You’re right.” Lance smiled, getting up as well before walking towards his husband and the kitchen area, opening the baby gate and making sure no bunnies were storming inside. “I’m not that hungry thought. The weather is killing me.”

His whines made Shiro chuckle and Lance slapped his biceps in retaliation.

“Are you up for some chocolate fondue? I am technically allowed to cook that.”

“As if I trust your cooking abilities.” Lance joked. “But that’s one of the only things you cannot burn so yeah, go ahead.”

“Thanks babe.” Shiro kissed his forehead before shooing him off the kitchen. “Go watch the kids, I will scream if I need help.” 

“Really?” Lance looked up at him with puppy eyes, looking miserably bored and needing something to do with his hands. “But it’s always more fun to watch you struggle not to make a complete mess of yourself.” Lance pouted, clinging to the counter island as Shiro was still playfully pushing him. 

“It’s always more fun for you, you mean.” Shiro groaned, resigning himself to walk around Lance to collect what he needed for the fondue. The apparel was set on the countertop and plugged in as he went to retrieve the chocolate from where he had put it, inside the highest shelf so Lance couldn’t eat it before they make anything with it.

“Well duh.” Lance stuck his tongue out before he sat himself on the counter, able to watch over their rabbit from his high point of view. They weren’t making any mess so far, so that was at least something. 

Beside him, Shiro was busy placing the chocolate inside of the apparel, adding a bit of water to make it melt faster. 

Lance loved seeing his husband like that, calm and somewhat focused, tongue pointing out adorably, whipping a wooden spoon to stir the chocolate. God he loved Shiro so much. It made him so grateful so have run into him those six years ago and that Shiro was such a patient soul - because let’s face it, he made a fool of himself that first time and the ten following dates. And Shiro never let him live it down, his speech at the wedding retelling how they met caught on tape and gifted to them. 

He also knew that he had a goofy, lovestruck expression on his face but he seriously couldn’t help himself. He was married to someone as awesome as Shiro, for god’s sake! Someone patient, stubborn, goofy and kind of terrible at cooking and hiding surprises: all for Lance to kiss and cuddle when they got back from work.

It was even better as their shifts were very similar and they could have a lot of time together, Lance working for Keith’s tattoo shop (who got very popular recently so it brought a lot of customers in) and Shiro’s work as an office worker. Of course that hasn’t been Shiro’s first choice of line of work but after the accident he suffered four years ago, he had to stop working as a construction worker to heal and to take physical therapy. Finding a job at an office with Allura’s help and unwavering support, he still longed for the strenuous physical activities his late job had provided to him and the close camaraderie it had helped build between workers. Shiro was still going out with his former colleagues for a drink once a week. 

“What kind of fruits would you like with the fondue?” His husband asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Strawberries!” He answered, jumping down from the counter to get to the fridge where they had placed a basket of frozen strawberries the day before. Because Lance loved strawberries and couldn’t spend a day staying in frozen hell without a sugary treat, they had found that frozing the fruits were good to keep them good to eat until they would start to grow again. “I don’t even know why you ask, it’s always the same answer.”

“Probably because I love your voice.” 

Gosh he sounded so loving and gooey it made Lance’s heart throb with love. How lucky he was to be with him!

Closing the fridge, after letting the cold air cool his warm cheeks, he turned to see his husband dip a peeled banana inside the apparel, coating his fruit in chocolate before eating nearly all of the fruit in one bite. Ah, yes. That absolutely did nothing to Lance’s warm cheeks. It even made them warmer but Lance could pride himself in being able to not show how it affected him. 

“You’re always so cheesy, babe.” Lance cooed before kissing his husband, dipping a strawberry before popping it in his mouth. Oh goodness that was good. He moaned before taking another fruit, slowing down enough to at least chew properly and not choke on it. 

“Someone is jealous.” Shiro laughed, pointing at the baby gate where Deceit was sitting, knowing full well that none of his masters would resist his cuteness and will eventually receive his due in fruit. 

“Whose fault is that?” Lance quipped, cutting a piece of banana before kneeling and giving it to Deceit through the bars of the gate. The bunny began chewing on it before he was joined with Tornado, barreling in. When fruits were at stakes, nothing could stop them from having some.

“Totally mine and I am not even sorry about that.” Shiro said, kneeling beside his husband to kiss him all over his face. He was clearly becoming a sticky mess as he was trapped by the power of rabbits eating out of his hands and of his husband circling his own arms around him, successfully making sure he would not go anywhere. 

It may be a snowing hell outside, cold and unforgiving but inside? It was the warmest, it could be as they were surrounded by love. And Bunnies.


End file.
